


Day 2: Cuddling

by starkology (jawnwatson)



Series: Tumblr Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnwatson/pseuds/starkology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Cuddling

Stiles sighed, spinning in his chair and cracking his knuckles. His history paper wouldn’t write itself, but he certainly wasn’t going to write anymore of it tonight. He had plowed through two pages in the past few hours, and that was good enough for now.

Stiles tapped the screen on his phone, illuminated the large numbers that blinked 11:34 at him. Derek was probably sleeping, but he pulled himself out of his chair, pulled on a hoodie, and made his way down the stairs and to his jeep anyway, thanking whatever deity that his dad was away at a conference in Seattle for the week.

It wasn’t necessarily that he was trying to hide his relationship with Derek; his dad had known for a long time, and while he didn’t approve or disapprove, and Stiles was eighteen now anyway, there was a difference between knowing that your teenage son is having sex regularly with an older man and having the evidence thrust in your face in the form of said teenage son leaving the house to spend the night with the aforementioned older boyfriend.

Stiles snorted to himself, climbing into the jeep. The drive to Derek’s was over quickly, and he used his key (surprisingly, not given to him. He’d swiped Derek’s and made a copy months before they started dating) to get into the apartment. It was a far cry from the starkness of the loft, painted in soft browns and decorated with bookshelves and overstuffed furniture. To Stiles’ - and the rest of the pack’s - surprise, Derek had turned out to be a lover of all things comfortable and soft when given the chance. The amount of sweaters in his closet was something of a modern marvel.

Stiles opened the door slowly, slipping in and shutting it gently behind him. The lights were dim in the apartment, but not completely off. On the couch he could see Derek, sprawled on his back with a book propped on his chest. When Stiles closed the door, Derek looked up, sending him a soft smile.

“Did you finish your paper?” He asked, setting his book to the side. Stiles shrugged, kicking off his shoes.

“Mostly. Still have a few things left to tie up. Shouldn’t take long.” He padded over to the couch, and Derek rolled his eyes, opening up his arms. Stiles grinned, crawling between his legs and flopping down on Derek, his ear pressed to his chest. Stiles felt more than heard the little huff Derek gave, but big hands started stroking down his back, so he didn’t take offense.

Stiles melted, scooting up to shove his face into Derek’s neck happily. There was a chuckle, and then a hand started scritching at his scalp carefully.

“I know your secret,” Stiles said accusingly, “you’re actually a huge softy. You like warm sweaters and cuddling and books.”

“Oh no.” Derek said flatly. “What will I do.” Stiles huffed against Derek’s neck.

“I like it.” Stiles said after a moment, and the hand in his hair stilled. He sat up enough to see Derek’s face - his expression was so tender that Stiles had to shove his face back into his neck.

“Go to sleep, Stiles.” Derek said finally, his hand resuming it’s scritching. Stiles curled his hand into Derek’s stupid fuzzy sweater, and did.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me at [tumblr.](http://sourwofls.tumblr.com)


End file.
